Before a software application, such as a game for a game system, is released for general consumption, the application undergoes an extensive evaluation process. One very important concern is to maintain security of the application, e.g., to ensure that the application is not distributed to unauthorized persons. This is especially true prior to a general release.
The evaluation process can involve using evaluators to test and evaluate the application. There can be many evaluators who are geographically remote from the where the application is being developed. This can pose challenges when the application is distributed to these external evaluators.
Due to the security concerns, one traditional way to distribute an unreleased application is to store/record the application on a storage device, such as on a cartridge, and physically hand-carry the storage device to the destination. This is repeated for each destination, i.e., for each external evaluator. Further, whenever the application is modified or updated, the laborious process to physically distribute the updated version is repeated again for each destination. At the destination, a computing system (e.g., a game system) that executes the application is physically secured. For example, the computing system can be secured to a desk, which in turn is secured to the floor. Such a traditional way to distribute applications is slow, cumbersome, and expensive.